yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
IPad
iPad ( ) is a line of tablet computers designed and marketed by Apple Inc., which runs Apple's iOS. The first iPad was released on April 3, 2010; the most recent iPad models, the iPad Air and second generation iPad Mini, were revealed on October 22, 2013 and went on sale November 1, 2013, and November 12, 2013, respectively. The user interface is built around the device's multi-touch screen, including a virtual keyboard. The iPad has built-in Wi-Fi and, on some models, cellular connectivity. There have been over 170 million iPads sold since its release in 2010 (as of October 2013). An iPad can shoot video, take photos, play music, and perform Internet functions such as web-browsing and emailing. Other functions—games, reference, GPS navigation, social networking, etc.—can be enabled by downloading and installing apps. As of October 2013, the App Store has more than 475,000 native apps by Apple and third parties. There have been five versions of the iPad. The first generation established design precedents, such as the 9.7-inch screen size and button placement, that have persisted through all models. The iPad 2 added a dual core Apple A5 processor and VGA front-facing and 720p rear-facing cameras designed for FaceTime video calling. The third generation added a Retina Display, the new Apple A5X processor with a quad-core graphics processor, a 5-megapixel camera, HD 1080p video recording, voice dictation, and 4G (LTE). The fourth generation added the Apple A6X processor and replaces the 30-pin connector with an all-digital Lightning connector. The iPad Air added the Apple A7 processor, the Apple M7 motion coprocessor and reduced the form factor for the first time since the iPad 2. iOS 6 added Siri to the third and fourth generations and the iPad Mini. There have been two versions of the iPad Mini. The first generation features a reduced screen size of 7.9 inches and features similar internal specifications as the iPad 2. It also uses the Lightning connector. The second generation features the Retina Display, the Apple A7 processor and the Apple M7 motion coprocessor, matching the internals specifications of the iPad Air. Devices iPad (1st generation) The iPad was originally shipped with iPhone OS 3.2. On September 1, 2010, it was announced that iPad will soon get a treatment of iOS 4.2, to fulfill this, Apple released iOS 4.2.1 to the public on November 22. It comes with several applications, including Safari, Mail, Photos, Video, iPod, iTunes, App Store, Maps, Notes, Calendar, and Contacts. Several are improved versions of applications developed for the iPhone. The iPad syncs with the iTunes on Mac or Windows PC. On October 12, 2011, iOS 5 was released to various iOS devices, including the first-generation iPad, and was downloadable through iTunes. The update was reported to contain hundreds of new features and tweaks, including Twitter integration, Notification Center and iMessage, which is a feature that allows users to send messages or multimedia files to other users on iOS or OS X, the operating system for Apple computers. iCloud, an iOS app and Apple-provided internet storage service which allows users to sync and backup their user data and settings to/from other devices, was also made available through this update. On June 11, 2012, it was announced that iOS 6 will not be released together with the old iPad. iPad (2nd generation) In late March 2011, iPad was shipped with iOS 4.3. On October 12, 2011, upon the release of the iPhone 4S, the iPad was upgradable to the iOS 5 firmware which brought over 200 new user features to iOS compatible devices including Notification Center, iMessage, Reminders, and an updated notifications system, using a new "banner" style instead of the previously used pop-up "alert" style. Later on, Ong Zhizhong had bought the iPad 2. The iPad 2 comes with several applications by default, including Safari, Mail, Photos, Video, Music, iTunes (store), Maps, Notes, Calendar, Photo Booth, and Contacts. The App Store is also available as a default application, it enables users to download from a database of 800,000 applications, the price of these applications is set by the developers. Like all iOS devices, the iPad 2 can sync music, videos, apps and photos with a Mac or PC using iTunes, although when using iOS 5 and later, the user does not have to connect the iPad to the computer. iCloud also allows users to backup and sync their data with other compatible iOS devices via the internet. Game Center is available as a native social gaming platform on iOS, games downloaded via the App Store that have this feature enabled are able to integrate their achievement points, high-scores and bonus system across all iOS devices into a single accumulative points and social platform. Although the tablet is not designed to make phone calls over a cellular network, a user can use a wired headset or the built-in speaker and microphone and place phone calls over Wi-Fi or cellular using a VoIP application. It was also upgraded to iOS 5.1, which was released in May 2012. On September 19, 2012, almost a week after the announcement of the iPhone 5, iOS 6 was released for numerous iOS devices, including the iPad 2. However, on iOS 6, not all features are available on the iPad 2. The software upgrade was downloadable as an over the air (OTA) update package and contains two-hundred new features, including a mapping software designed by Apple dubbed Apple Maps, a "Clock" app, which features a timer, stopwatch and alarm, and Facebook integration among other new features and tweaks. The iPad 2 is also upgradeable to iOS 7 in September 18, 2013. However, some features are not available. For example, like the iPhone 4, the Notification Center and the Control Center use the transparent style instead of the translucent style in later iOS models. The iPad 2 can run iOS 8, which was released on September 17, 2014, making it the first iOS device to run five major versions of iOS (including iOS 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8). While the OS runs on the device, most of its new features do not work because of relatively aged hardware and therefore, its performance is limited. Users have also reported numerous problems after receiving the update including the accessibility features and battery-related issues. Many users predicted that the iPad 2 was going to be dropped from updating to iOS 8 along with the iPhone 4, the same process that happened with the iPhone 3GS and the iPod Touch (fourth generation) and earlier models, considering that the model was more than 3 years old. It was confirmed on June 8, 2015, that the iPad 2 will run iOS 9, together with the JPAE admission. This makes the iPad 2 the first iPad and only iOS device to run six major versions of iOS. As with previous releases, though, many headline features are unavailable on the iPad 2, including predictive Siri, translucency effects, split-view, slide-over and picture-in-picture multitasking and the Health app. iOS 9 is said to feature performance improvements that may help the aging device function more smoothly, and initial tests suggest that it did not significantly impact available space. Other A5-based devices will also run iOS 9 including the iPhone 4S (five major iOS versions), the iPad Mini (four major iOS versions) and iPod Touch 5G (four major iOS versions). At most, Helen Tan (Por Por) had used the iPad 2 till her passing in 21 October 2017. On April 11, 2018, with the three off-service trains from Pasir Ris to Changi Depot at 10pm, Apple dropped continuing support for iOS 10 due to hardware limitations. iPad (3rd generation) The third-generation iPad (marketed as The new iPad, referred to as the iPad 3) is a tablet computer designed by the Apple. It added a Retina Display into it, the new Apple A5X chip as well as the 5 megapixel camera. It shipped with iOS 5.1, on March 27, 2012. Ong Zhizhong, Perry Kheng and Shukri Rosslee had bought the iPad 3. It is the last iPad to be shipped with a lightning connector. On September 19, 2012, iOS 6 which contains 200 new features were released. The iOS 6 update includes new features to the Apple Maps, which replaced the mapping application under Google, Facebook integration and the ability to Siri as well as iBus. The third generation is also compatible with the iOS 7, where some new features such as AirDrop was not released. iOS 8 was also released, some features were stripped down. iOS 9 supports the third-generation iPad as well. It is the fifth major iOS release that this model supports. It is also the last iOS to ever support on these device. iPad Mini 3 The iPad Mini 3 (stylized and marketed as iPad mini 3 also known as iPad mini 3 with Touch ID) is the third-generation iPad Mini tablet computer designed, developed and marketed by Apple Inc. It was announced alongside the iPad Air 2 on October 16, 2014 and then released on October 22. It uses primarily the same design and hardware as that of its predecessor, the iPad Mini 2. Its new features are the addition of the Touch ID sensor compatible with Apple Pay, differing storage sizes and being available in gold color, as well as the previous colors. Daniel Mok had used iPad Mini 3. On September 9, 2015, the iPad Mini 3 was discontinued and was replaced by the iPad Mini 4. The iPad mini 3 comes with the iOS 8.1 operating system preinstalled. It comes with several built-in applications, which are Camera, Photos, Messages, FaceTime, Mail, Music, Safari, Maps, Siri, Calendar, iTunes Store, App Store, Notes, Contacts, iBooks, Game Center, Reminders, Clock, Videos, Newsstand, Photo Booth and Podcasts. The Apple App Store, a digital application distribution platform for iOS, allows users to browse and download applications made by various developers from the iTunes Store. Additional apps made by Apple itself are available for free download, which are iMovie, GarageBand, iTunes U, Find My iPhone, Find My Friends, Apple Store, Trailers, Remote, and the iWork apps (Pages, Keynote, and Numbers). Like all iOS devices, the iPad Mini 3 can also sync content and other data with a Mac or PC using iTunes. Although the tablet is not designed to make phone calls over a cellular network, users can use a headset or the built-in speaker and microphone to place phone calls over Wi-Fi or cellular using a VoIP application such as Skype (if hardware supported). The iPad Mini 3 includes a version of Apple Pay with the in-store NFC functionality removed. Siri, an intelligent personal assistant and knowledge navigator, is integrated into the device and it can be activated hands-free. The application uses a natural language user interface to answer questions, make recommendations, and perform actions by delegating requests to a set of Web services. Apple claims that the software adapts to the user's individual preferences over time and personalizes results. Additionally, Siri can identify songs by using Shazam to listen to any song playing nearby. Siri then stores a list of any songs it has managed to identify on iTunes. Facebook and Twitter come integrated through Apple's native apps. Facebook features can be directly accessed from within native apps such as Calendar which can sync Facebook events, or use Facebook's like button from within the Apple App Store. The iPad Mini 3 uses almost exactly the same design as that of the iPad Mini 2, with the addition of Touch ID. Additionally, with the announcement of iPad Mini 3 and the iPad Air 2, Apple added the color gold to the existing silver and space grey color choices of iPads. iPad Mini 3 uses nearly the same hardware as the iPad Mini 2, the main exception being the addition of the Touch ID sensor. It has a 7.9" retina display with 2048-by-1536-pixel resolution at 326 ppi. The iPad Mini 3 also uses the A7 chip with 64-bit architecture and the M7 motion coprocessor. It has a 5MP iSight Camera capable of recording 1080p HD video and a 1.2MP FaceTime HD Camera capable of recording 720p HD video. The new Touch ID sensor detects the user's fingerprint and can be used instead of a passcode to unlock the iPad. Touch ID on the iPad Mini 3 is also compatible with Apple Pay and can be used to authorize purchases in online apps only with fingerprint verification, as opposed to entering passwords. The iPad Mini 3 is available with storage options of 16, 64 or 128GB and has no expansion option. Apple has released a "camera connection kit" with an SD card reader, but it can only be used to transfer photos and videos to an iPad. In popular culture Tampines Secondary School had purchased various iPads between May 2010 and October 2011, which has been the original iPad, and iOS 5.1.1 was the last version for the original iPad. They were replaced between October 2013 and March 2014, into iPad Air, which had continued their lifespan. The iPads were primarily used in Singapore Zoo, Marina Barrage as well as Sengkang Depot outing.